El llamado salvaje Larry (Omegaverse)
by Aqua Marie Paula
Summary: Louis es un reconocido Alfa, entregado a su trabajo como Antropólogo, dedicado a estudiar de primera mano las culturas salvajes que perduran con sus propias leyes y costumbres, ajenas al progreso. Harry es un feroz guerrero del clan omega, respetado entre sus iguales, a jurado proteger, sus costumbres y a su gente del mundo exterior, matando a cada intruso que se le atraviese.
1. Chapter 1

Comenzó como un murmullo, el repique constante de un celular sobre la madera que logro filtrarse en poco tiempo entre sus sueños, despertó aturdido, todo estaba oscuro por lo que enfocarse en algo se le hizo imposible, solo el despertarlo bruscamente podía desorientar sus agudos sentidos de esa manera, como lo odiaba. Bostezo sonoramente, tratando en lo posible de ignorar la estridente melodía de unos acordes de guitarra, que anunciaban que era una llamada y no su alarma la que irrumpía su descanso. Por fin pudo conectar un pensamiento con una acción para atender a la desesperada persona que no capto el mensaje después de los tres intentos fallidos de contactarse con él; no miro ni por un momento la brillante pantalla táctil, eso solo lastimaría sus ojos, no quería ponerse de peor humor si tenía planeado volver a dormitar.

Buenas, Tomlinson habla- saludo de forma cortés aunque su voz ronca lo hiciera parecer más un gruñido; pasaron unos segundos sin respuesta, una no directa a su persona, más si hablando de él, al otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar un gran ajetreo, una personas se encontraban discutiendo sin incluirlo, ni caer en cuenta que había contestado. Se aclaró la garganta para volver a hablar -¿Hola?- elevo su tono de voz para hacerse escuchar entre los murmullos del otro lado.

Cuando por fin cayeron en cuenta de su presencia, un inquietante silencio reino en la línea, en su estado de confusión no tenía ni idea, si hablar o esperar –Louis, por fin contesta, una llamada perdida más y casi te pierdes la oportunidad de tu vida, disculpa por joder con la hora, pero ya ves las zonas horarias nos juegan en contra, ¿qué hora es allá?, bueno ya despertaste así que ya no creo que importe, porque lo que te voy a decir es tan importante como para esperar una hora decente- la voz sonaba relajada y divertida, para nada apenada por haber perturbado su descanso, no estaba molesto por ese detalle, ya que no le fue difícil reconocer el timbre de aquel beta que tan bien conocía.

Se sobrepuso rápidamente ante la sorpresa, respondiendo igual de jovial -Liam, meses desaparecido, ¿En que estas metido? ¿Cómo que estas en otra zona horaria? ¿A dónde te fuiste sin mí, cabrón?- de repente se encontraba totalmente despierto, Liam había sido su compañero a una expedición de casi 1 año a las sabanas de África, haber convivido en aquellos hostiles terrenos los había unido, lo consideraba casi un hermano.

-En algo grande te lo aseguro, es lamentable ya que es lo único que te puedo decir por teléfono, si quieres más información, tendrás que abordar un avión en las próximas horas con destino a "Nox Luna"- el tono implícito de reto que llevaba la oración hizo reír con ganas al aun somnoliento Louis.

-Por supuesto, ya voy para allá, espérame con un plato de carne de ballena- Liam de inmediato se unió a las carcajadas de su amigo, luego de unos minutos cuando ambos se calmaron, volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Es el plato nacional, no hay ni que pedirlo. No empaques mucho, solo tú equipo principal. Hey, me acaban de informar, la agencia te mando al correo un boleto para un vuelo en la madrugada, date prisa que en una hora despegas...- aunque el tono no era serio, conocía a su amigo y sabía que no estaba bromeando.

-Espera, no estaba hablando enserio, no puedo irme así, sin avisar, tengo compromisos y...

-Solo diré una cosa- Lo interrumpió, ambos quedaron en silencio de nuevo, admitía que tenía curiosidad por lo que lo dejo hablar –Han dado un permiso para entrar al territorio del clan omega de lobos árticos.-

-Debes estar bromeando, no hay forma.-

-No bromearía con algo así, bueno si lo haría, pero no esta vez. Además si sigues hablando conmigo perderás el vuelo y nunca sabrás si es cierto o no.

Sabía que era una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero acepto, oportunidades como esas no se pueden desperdiciar. Luego de colgar pudo apreciar la hora, las 3 en punto, se estiro con pereza en toda la extensión de su cuerpo, ya no importaba de igual forma no iba a volver a su cama por muy temprano que fuera. Tal como había dicho Liam, a su celular llego el correo del aeropuerto de su ciudad, era la confirmación de su compra y la información del vuelo, justo a las 4, bien no tenía tiempo para perder, no le molestaba, se encontraba demasiado ansioso como para esperar.

Llego a la hora, justo para abordar el avión solo con una mochila al hombro, sabía que cuando llegara a su destino tendría muchas explicaciones que darles a su jefe, familiares y amigos, pero definitivamente valía la pena. "Nox Luna" se había mantenido por mucho tiempo cerrada a los extranjeros, su cultura y territorio era aún muy desconocida, una tierra de salvajes para la mayoría. Por lo cual cuando decidieron abrir sus fronteras, miles de estudiosos fueron a investigar la isla desde diferentes campos de acción. Como Antropologos mostraron su interés desde los primeros días, Liam había sido llamado para compartir con una de las comunidades establecidas al sur. Por su parte el clan de omegas situados al norte había llamado su atención, eran conocidos por su inusual monarquía, donde los omegas eran los lideres, guerrero y cazadores, mientras los alfas cuidaban del hogar, los hijos y animales de granja, el modelo rompía con el patrón jerárquico que se había seguido a lo largo de la historia la humanidad, deseo como nunca observar, como funcionaba aquel sistema, pero el monarca del clan dejo claro que no quería intrusos en sus tierras, las negociaciones fracasaron, así que solo podía quedarse en casa esperando que en un futuro se le concediera la oportunidad, no imagino que solo unos meses mas tarde cambiarían de opinión.

Desde el avión mando los emails correspondientes a sus conocidos, explicando a sus familiares que su ausencia era indefinida, su madre y hermanos ya lo conocían por lo cual no sería una sorpresa, lo que no esperaba de su trabajo, seguro lo echarían, no podía reclamar si así lo hicieran, las reglas dictaban que debía anunciar con un mínimo de una semana de anterioridad, seguro pesaría en su hoja de vida aquella falta, no le preocupaba realmente solo un poco por la ética profesional que siempre manejaba, pero en general ser profesor no era su campo laboral favorito

El viaje no fue tan largo como imagino, contando las horas de diferencia pudo comprobar que Liam había elegido esa hora de la madrugada con toda la intención del mundo, era de esperarse; lo que si le sorprendió fue que su parada solo era una transitoria al destino final del vuelo, sumándole a que solo el desbordo en aquella isla, al parecer seguía sin ser un sitio turístico, lo que en el fondo agradecía, así el folclor del lugar estaría menos influenciada por las culturas extranjeras. Al salir a la recepción un gran cartel con colores vivos lo recibió, con la leyenda "Bienvenido a Nox Luna, Louis" debajo de este, lo esperaba su amigo Liam junto a varias personas que lo saludaron con sinceras sonrisas, devolvió el gesto con renovadas energías, mientras se acercaban al agradable grupo.

-Sabía que vendrías- alardeo el beta, estrechado sus manos en un saludo fraternal.

-Como si pudiera perdérmelo, tienes mucho que explicar- apretó con más fuerza la mano contraria –Estas hecho un desastre...- noto el estado desalineado de su amigo, no es que fuera un fiel seguidor de la etiqueta, pero lo conocía y su cabello negro estaba demasiado largo, algo inusual -no te veía la barba desde que nos quedamos varados en la sabana- comento con burla mientras el moreno rascaba su barbilla, pero antes de responder una muchacha del grupo lo corto.

-Sé que no se han visto en mucho tiempo, pero esto es importante, luego tendrá tiempo de charlar- le sorprendió la firmeza de la voz de la omega, además de contar con una considerable altura a pesar de su naturaleza, contaba con unos delineados ojos verdes que no daban pie a desobedecerla. Antes de ofrecer su mano, se acomodó el flequillo rubio detrás de su oreja - Mucho gusto, Cara Delevigne, la directora del proyecto- estrecho con suavidad la pequeña mano.

-Louis Tomlinson, antropólogo- ella solo asintió para después darle la espalda, con pasos ligeros se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

-Sígame- no tuvo que alzar la voz para ser escuchada mientras se alejaba, antes de seguirla le dirigió una última mirada a su amigo, en busca de una respuesta, este se limitó a señalar la salida.

Asintió igual de confundió que hace una horas, no entendía el porqué del misterio que se empeñaban en mantener -No la hagas esperar- Sugirió su amigo.

-Entiendo- Bufo frustrado, no deseaba un llamado de atención tan rápido en su nuevo trabajo por lo que se puso en marcha hasta alcanzarla.

-Sentimos que las cosas se den de este modo pero la situación se nos salió completamente de las manos y tú eres el único que estuvo aquí desde el primer día- Hablo apenas lo tuvo a su lado, dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Efectivamente, yo hice el primer reporte del clan omega, el primero en conocer su hostilidad- Sintió un fuerte escalofrió al recordar la lluvia de flechas.

-¿En serio?- La rubia lo miro asombrada por unos segundos para luego reír, al parecer se encontraba más relajada -Son intratables, estuvimos hostigándolos por semanas sin ningún avance, hasta que de pronto nos llegó un mensaje del líder, concediéndonos la entrada a sus tierras, pero por supuesto era un truco, sé que no soy la más indicada para decirlo pero en la carta daban especificaciones, que a todas luces mostraba que tan quisquillosos podemos ser los omegas, primero que solo podía ir una persona, segundo que no debía ser beta porque los consideraban una aberración de la naturaleza, tampoco omega porque odiaban lo sumisos que éramos en comparación a ellos- Aunque su tono era profesional, se pudo filtrar su descontento en todo momento- Esas junto a que querían que fuera un Alfa de baja estatura, eran relevantes y fáciles de cumplir...sin ofender- Aclaro al final con una suave risa.

-Está bien, hay que aprender a convertir nuestra debilidades en fortalezas- Se desentendió rápido del tema, su corta altura había sido beneficioso en casos como esos, donde el clan parecía sentirse menos intimidado.

-Bueno, cumples con los requisitos importantes y sabemos que tienes la experiencia para pasarte todo el protocolo, pero ahora viene lo importante, desde ahora tienes un omega, una familia muy feliz, no importa que seas soltero, recita esa mentira hasta que se convierta en una verdad en tu cabeza, ignora todos tus instintos, si llegan a oler que estas excitado por el olor o celo de algún omega, lo tomaran como una fuerte ofensa y no podremos interceder si deciden castigarte, es más si llegas a perder el control y reclamas un omega, es que si llegas solo a intentar coquetear con uno será tu fin pueden ser pequeños, pero son una terribles fieras- La advertencia calo fuerte en todo su ser, le costó pasar saliva.

-Está bien, no es la primera vez que me he encontrado en una situación así, tengo el mejor auto-control que puedas pedir, nunca el olor a omega en celo me ha cegado el juicio- aseguro, no mentía, tal vez fue por su crianza con tantos omegas o por sus viajes que ha tenido que retraer mucho a su Alfa interior, pero ningún omega había logrado despertarlo y dudaba que llegara a pasar, perdió la esperanza hace mucho.

-Eso dijo Liam, es un alivio que no estuviera exagerando, no sabes en verdad el peso que nos has sacado de encima- No sabía, pero se lo imagina, la omega se veía bastante desalineada, igual que su amigo y compañeros -Oh, casi lo olvidaba- le tendió un plato cubierto de aluminio -Seguro no has comido nada, Liam pidió esto por ti- Su estómago gruño recordando que unas cuantas chucherías de avión no reemplazaban una comida de verdad.

Al llegar afuera, pudo ver que los esperaba un pequeño y único taxi –Freddy te llevara hasta la entrada del bosque, allí te estará esperando un guía asignado por el clan, no te separes de él en toda tu estadía, será como tu guardaespaldas. En el baúl encontraras todo tu equipaje, que consiste en ropa para soportar el descenso de temperatura que se presenta en el norte, por lo demás supongo que sobran todas las precauciones que debes tener ¿o no?- solo pudo hacer una leve afirmación con su cabeza, mientras recibía su comida y se internaba en el automóvil – Espero no estar olvidando nada importante, no podre dormir esta noche- Esperaba que no fuera el caso, la chica le urgía un buen descanso -Confiamos en ti, de nuevo perdón por los inconvenientes, muchas suerte, la necesitaras- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que el carro se pusiera en marcha.

-Gracias- Atino a decir mientras la figura femenina se perdía en la lejanía.

* * *

En el corazón del ártico bosque se encontraba el numeroso clan omega, ubicado entre las faldas de las montañas y alrededor de un gran lago congelado, su territorio era extenso, delimitado por colosales estatuas hechas de piedra que representaban a sus antiguos espíritus protectores, figuras humanoides con características animales; banderas de cuero y piel semejante a sus ropajes, que advertían con su marca y olor que los intrusos no eran bien recibidos. Habitan en guaridas subterráneas que a simple vista parecen solo elevaciones en la densa nieve pero bajo la tierra se levantan fuertes columnas de piedra y barro, tapizadas con la misma mezcla además del heno para mantener sus refugios calientes y protegidos de las bajas temperatura y nevadas.

La extensión de tierra estaba salpicada con los tenues rayos solares que se filtran entre las densas nubes. Era un buen día, por lo que desde temprano unas pequeñas tiendas fueron armadas en un claro por los omegas para que sus familias se refugiaran del frió cuando estuvieran fuera de sus viviendas, mientras ellos salían a cazar o patrullar; ya entrada la mañana los alfas, omegas jóvenes que aun no estaban adiestrados y los niños que esperaban su primer celo para definir su estatus se establecían en ellas, allí adquirían diferentes usos, en alguna solo charlaban, jugaban, en la mas grande impartían clases a los pequeños, también habían unas comerciales donde intercambiaban ropa y vasijas. Al mediodía, a la llegada de los omegas, se asan en las fogatas las diferentes carnes de liebres y perdices que se consiguieron en la cacería matutina.

La tarde llego y paso con la misma tranquilidad, gracias a la captura abundante de aquella mañana, la mayoría de los omegas se encontraban compartiendo con sus respectivas familias, entre ellos el líder del clan, un hombre mayor que ya presentaba canas plateadas entre sus hebras rubias, pero seguía siendo más que un sabio líder, un feroz cazador, por ello como guerrero máximo era la cabeza de todos los grupos de caza, por lo que pocos eran los momentos que podía compartir con su esposo e hijos.

En esa ocasión se encontraba cerca del lago con la menor de sus cachorros, una muchacha omega de quince años que parecía una copia exacta de su madre alfa, aunque todos en la tribu eran similares, como hermosas y esbeltas porcelanas con su pálida tez y su cabello que iba desde tonos grises de plata a rubios dorados, se camuflaban perfectamente con su blanco entorno, el único color en esos pálidos rostros era la pintura tribal roja, que señalaban por medio de patrones la casta o el puesto que ocupaban. Ese día justo cerca de las fronteras, mientras vigilaba los movimientos de los molestos extranjeros ante sus exigencias, había encontrado flores para su pequeña lo cual era difícil en esa época del año, sabía que su retoño adoraba elaborar diseños, como collares o coronas con ellas, por lo cual se las llevo, luego de agradecerle efusivamente a su progenitor, comenzó a elaborar un tocado especial para él, un regalo ya que pronto seria su cumpleaños.

-Padre- susurro desde el regazo del mayor, deteniendo por completo su tarea para hablar –Ya no siento la presencia de Ulo, mi pequeña prometida, de pronto sentía que me arrancaban el alma, oh padre no he sentido dolor igual en mi vida. Llevo semanas intranquilas desde ese suceso, con horribles pesadillas, premoniciones que me aseguran que algo malo le paso- Ulo era una omega y como dictaba la tradición luego de su mayoría de edad tenía que separarse de la tribu y sobrevivir todo un año o más por su cuenta, como líder, Amaguq había presenciado con pesar como muchos guerreros omega no volvían, por ser imprudentes o no estar preparados.

-Miki, hija mía, tú conoces a Ulo mejor que ella misma, ten fe de su fortaleza, volverá y te desposara como dicta nuestra ley- La pequeña asintió, convencida que su pareja volvería a ella como le había prometido, pero eso no impidió que se desahogara en el abrazo de su padre, quien amorosamente le brindo consuelo.

Fue al atardecer, cerca del cambio de guardia, cuando el clamor de un cuerno anuncio la visita de un extranjero, Miki sintió de inmediato como su padre se tensaba –Padre, acaso…- calló abruptamente ante la dura mirada que le dedico.

-Vuelve a casa con tu madre- La joven capto de inmediato la orden, desapareciendo entre la negrura que traía la noche en el espeso bosque. De inmediato llamo a su primera guerrera –Da el anuncio, que todos los omega se reúnan en la entrada de nuestro territorio y llama urgente a Harry.-

-Sí, líder- De inmediato la pequeña mujer emprendió una carrera a una cueva en la montaña.

En la parte más alejada del territorio, en una depresión a la ladera de la montaña, se encontraba una cálida cueva, de su interior se podía sentir el calor de las antorchas y tapices de piel que la amueblaban, ese era el hogar de Anatkok, el espíritu mayor del bosque, durante décadas los habitantes han ofrecido ofrendas en su nombre para agradarle y que este guie los pasos de sus fieles creyentes. El espíritu era mayormente venerado porque elegía su portavoz entre los niños omega del clan, una vía directa a las voces de los espíritus. El actual portador era único, por muchas razones aparte de su don, era considerado especial a los ojos de todos. Un día llego a la tribu desde el profundo bosque sin familiares, ni ningún antecedente, a la edad de ocho años, se mostró a pesar de su corta edad, valiente, audaz, intocable por la bendición del mismísimo chaman, era todo lo que un guerrero de dieciocho desearía; se hizo llamar Hazza y aun cuando ha pasado años sirviendo fielmente a su deber de proteger el clan, no se conoce nada del misterioso joven, también es diferente a cualquier lobo del clan, de profundos ojos verdes, con un cabello profundamente oscuro, demasiado voluminoso y rebelde, manteniendo siempre un inusual patrón de suaves y desordenados rizos, algo nunca antes visto por el clan, sumando su altura le era fácil destacar entre los lobos árticos, por lo cual a diferencia de sus antecesores no compartía mucho con otros, era la definición de un lobo solitario, pero no por ello era menos eficaz que los antiguos portavoz, hacia maestría de los dones dados por los espíritus, eficiente en su labor de consejero espiritual, podía ver el destino de cada salida de caza, misión u evento, como tambien de las personas, por ello, fue la primera persona que buscaron para que examinara al forastero, solo él dictaría si el antropólogo era una amenaza para el clan, era su decisión si Louis vivía o moría.

O eso era lo que le había dicho Atka a Louis, luego de llegar dos horas antes del tiempo límite a la reunión con el guardia omega, juntos emprendieron el recorrido de una hora hacia el territorio del clan, en el trayecto pudo observar a detalle al pequeño lobo ártico, era sorprendente como su aroma era diferente al habitual en un omega, no era dulce como flores o fruta, poseía un aroma casi imperceptible, pero de igual forma salvaje, como a tierra mojada, tampoco se mostraba asustadizo y para su suerte pudo notar que el chico no era para nada hostil, seguro se debía a que era joven, ingenuo y estaba teniendo bastante contacto con el exterior, no importaba, se aprovechó un poco de su buena disposición para sacar algo de información, cualquier dato extra que le evitara problemas o una mala primera impresión.

Fue bastante sencillo saber el momento exacto que entraron al territorio del clan, ya que dos colosales monumentos custodiaban la entrada, mostraban a gran detalle sobre la roca dos amenazantes lobos en posición de ataque –Hemos llegado, señor Louis- Hablo con educación el menor –La patrulla dio aviso antes que entráramos en el radio, pronto vendrán a recibirnos- tal como predijo Atka fue cuestión de minutos para que se encontrara rodeado de pequeñas figuras, todos bien enfundados en abrigos de pieles, dejando solo visible sus pálidas caras, en las cuales resaltaban de un vibrante rojo figuras simétricas de todo tipo, hizo un juicio precipitado, podía ser la marca de la estratificación social o solo un adorno de belleza.

-Hey! Bienvenido forastero- aquella voz sonaba jovial, divertida por toda la situación, contrastaba enormemente con los rostros serios con miradas frías que le dedicaban todos –Aquí forastero- esta vez sonó mas cerca, casi en su oído, luego una suave pero firme caricia hizo que trabara la mirada con unas vivaces esmeraldas, quedo hipnotizado, sintió una clase de burbuja envolverlos, pronto todo lo que veía, escuchaba y olía era a ese omega. A su alrededor los omegas tenían olores similares, a tierra, césped, todos, excepto él, sabía quién era, Hazza, sus ojos, su cabello, su propia voz, su complejidad, la totalidad de lo que era poseía, toda la gama de colores se concentraba en la deidad mortal de la tribu. La sensación era abrumadora, su cuerpo reacciono sin contenciones, ante el repentino y superficial contacto, primero fue como un calor abrazador, su mirada parecía adentrarse hasta su alma, despertando a su alfa, su lobo interior que solo se guiaba con sus instintos. Fue una lástima ya que pareció terminar su escrutinio pues lo soltó y se alejó abruptamente, sintió la necesidad de agarrarlo del brazo, retenerlo a su lado, pero sabía que ganas no le faltaban a nadie para cercenarle la mano si llegaba a cometer ese atrevimiento.

Sabia por su aroma, que el omega se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pero el tiempo seguía trascurriendo y el silencio entre ambos solo alertaría más a los guerreros -Gracias por recibirme- encontró en alguna parte su voz mientras efectuaba una venia en signo de sumisión, estaba nervioso lo aceptaba, como nunca antes pero no dejaría que su olor lo delatara, debía mostrarse seguro, sin embargo sus instintos se la jugaban en contra, todo en lo que pensaba, era en aquella figura enfrente, en un no tan pequeño omega. No se consideraba a sí mismo un creyente, menos con los chamanes de las tribus pero en definitiva esa especie de médium llamado Hazza tenía un extraño efecto en su ser.

El médium o predicador, Louis no estaba para nada seguro del rol que desempeñaba el castaño, parecía volver a la realidad tras sus palabras, trato de igual forma recomponerse para no levantar sospechas, le dio la espalda y camino al grupo de omegas -Todos, tranquilos- su voz sonaba un poco ronca pero nadie acoto nada al respecto, trataba de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro pero los movimientos tensos al andar y mover las manos lo delataba -Líder, este alfa puede quedarse, no representa ningún peligro...y ya que eso era todo, me disculpan pero deje un importante compromiso pendiente.- hizo un gesto que no logro detallar para luego, literalmente huir, en menos de cinco segundos ya se encontraba fuera de su campo de visión.

Hazza por su parte no perdió tiempo, le urgía llegar a sus aposentos, solo allí encontraría respuestas, apresuro el paso resistiendo las ganas de correr, esquivando a cualquier ser vivo que tuviera la mínima intención de abordarlo, se sentía flotar, su mente por primera vez en su vida estaba nublada, sus sentidos seguramente estaban fallando, ya que no era posible que su nariz no captara otro aroma, parecía estar taponada con el apestoso hedor del aquel alfa forastero.

Ese alfa, Louis, ese era su nombre, no sabía con exactitud que había visto en aquellos ojos azules que lo descoloco de esta manera, no, para que se mentía, estaba claro que era lo que estaba experimentando pero aquello era imposible, pudo sentir su omega interior, después de años se atrevía a manifestarse y ¿para qué?, para aullar en una agónica nota, buscando con desesperación unirse a ese alfa desconocido, maldijo aquellos instintos mortales, así no era él, jamás se doblegaría a los deseos carnales como los demás mortales, él no podía, ni debía tener alfa, no había en esta dimensión alguien predestinado para él, ÉL, una deidad en toda regla, atrapado en una cascara, en un recipiente imperfecto.

Para cuando llego al santuario su confusión le había dado paso a la ira, se dejó caer con fuerza en las suaves alfombras que cubrían el suelo, no dejaba de jadear, su sangre hervía de rabia pero más que nada de pasión, necesitaba callar aquel lastimero ruego de su omega, necesitaba claridad, volver a oír las sabias voces de los espíritus -Te has equivocado- soltó en un gruñido a la nada, superaría aquel clamor caprichoso del destino -No soy un simple mortal que sigue los caminos que impones- escupió con rabia para luego sonreír con autosuficiencia -Yo seguiré mi propio camino, hacia la grandeza- soltó más jadeos al sentir como su vientre se prendía en llamas, estaba entrando en su primer celo y no iba a permitir que alguien lo viera en ese estado, con los últimos vestigios de razón, gateo con dificultad a ocultarse en lo profundo de la cueva, no saldría hasta que finalizara.

* * *

El santuario de Anatkok por su carácter sagrado se encontraba cerrado al público la mayor parte del año, salvo ciertas fechas festivas donde se iba a rendir ofrendas en su nombre, por lo cual era extraño que alguien además de Hazza cruzara el rocoso sendero que conducía a la cueva, la mujer en cuestión no la tenía fácil, su pequeña figura apenas podía balancearse entre las rocas mientras sostenía sobre si todo el peso de su abultado abrigo, aun con el frío ambiente se estaba sofocando de calor bajo el kilo de piel que la aislaba del sereno de la noche. Se encontraba verdaderamente furiosa, no solo por la complicada maniobra que estaba efectuando para llegar a su destino, sino porque había sido plantada, bueno estaba acostumbrada a eso pero no por Hazza, no solo se consideraba la única amiga del chaman, también al parecer era la única que verdaderamente se preocupaba por su prolongada ausencia y decidía ir a buscarlo personalmente para asegurarse de su bienestar.

Conocida como Tikaani, es la hija omega mayor del jefe del clan, a diferencia de sus hermanos omega, feroces guerreros, ella era conocida por ser una hábil estratega y consejera de caza, mas no fue por su posición sino por su propio merito que se ganó el respeto y reconocimiento de todos los lobos de su manada, contrario a lo que se podría pensar nada de eso la convertía en la legítima sucesora de su padre, nada más alejado de la realidad, era considerada la última de las opciones.

En la primera camada que tuvo Amaguq todos habían nacido omegas y aunque Tikaani era la mayor no contaba con buena salud, el líder siempre fue conocido por ser un padre devoto, por lo que no desprecio ni por un segundo a la pequeña omega, por el contrario se compadeció de su estado y trato lo mejor que pudo de darle las herramientas para defenderse por su cuenta, fue adiestrada únicamente por su progenitor para ser su mano derecha cuando creciera, su brillante enseñanza la había privado del exhaustivo entrenamiento tradicional a los que eran sometidos los futuros guerrero, nunca se le puso a prueba por petición del líder ya que por su enfermedad era débil e incapaz de estar en un verdadero campo de batalla. No fue, ni será fácil lidiar con las miradas desaprobatorias sobre ella, pero tenía a su familia que siempre la apoyaría, aunque no encajara en la manada. Sabía lo que se decía de ella aun cuando lucho por darse su lugar, nunca dejaría de ser considerada por todos como una completa inepta en el rol que debería desempeñar en la tribu, además del peor partido para cualquier alfa y sinceramente a ella no le importaba, ya lidio demasiado con ello, no le daría más importancia, su padre y madre la criaron bien, por el amor a ellos es que seguía firme en su deber.

Un sentimiento de realización la invadió cuando por fin llego a la entrada de la cueva, había sido toda una travesía a su criterio -¡¿Hazza?!- llamó varias veces, no le era permitido entrar a los agrados aposentos sin autorización, solo se quedó de pie mientras los minutos pasaron sin respuesta, tenía la certeza de que él estaba allí, aun con el silencio absoluto, lo delataba que todas las velas del interior estuvieran encendidas –¡Voy a entrar!- Suspiro al no obtener de nuevo respuesta, pero ya estaba decidida; se quitó de encima el pesado abrigo de piel empequeñeciendo aún más su delgada figura y dejando sueltas sus largas trenzas que no rozaban el piso de piedra por centímetros. Paso de largo los grandes altares que cubrían las paredes del santuario, le aterraban las cuevas, cada paso la adentraba más al sofocante espacio, donde se perdía la natural luz lunar y el fresco viento, dándole paso a la tenue luz anaranjada de las velas de cera que consumían todo el aire, elevando varios grados la temperatura del lugar. No entendía como alguien podía vivir en esas condiciones, solo llevaba un minuto dentro y el olor fuerte a yerbas le estaba provocando nauseas.

La cueva era bastante grande para su mala suerte, por un momento creyó perderse hasta que escucho los suaves jadeos que la guiaron al cuarto privado de Hazza. Temía que su presentimiento de que algo iba mal se cumpliera. Olvidando todos los protocolos, entro sin anunciarse; al abrir las gruesas cortinas que hacían de puerta encontró tirado entre los cojines a un afiebrado omega, pero no por alguna infección, aquellos síntomas de pupilas dilatadas, colmillos largos y abundante segregación de feromonas era sin dudas un celo sin satisfacer, uno doloroso y fuerte. No se sabían las razones exactas, podía ser por el clima o el entorno, era un algo que influía en que los celos solitarios de los omegas u alfas fueran insoportables, por ello los omegas de la tribu antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad ya se encontraban emparejados, ella era una de los escasos casos de omega soltera, le sobraba experiencia en ese estado de agonizante frustración sexual, para Hazza esto no debería ser un problema, su deber era estar soltero, puro, sin los trances agónicos en donde un omega buscaba aparearse, era una blasfemia que estuviera pasando un mundano celo en aquel sagrado lugar, pero por el momento no podía pensar en toda la situación, debía atender al pobre lobo, iba a morir en cualquier momento de deshidratación.

Tuvo que dejarlo solo de nuevo para sacar algo de agua del arroyo que cruzaba la cueva, al volver conto con la disposición del castaño para tomar una buena cantidad de líquido, no recibiría ningún alimento por el momento, un poco más calmado se dispuso a descansar mientras Tikaani para bajarle la temperatura puso sobre su frente tiras de piel frías, eso poco a poco ayudo a mejorar su estado. Ya a medianoche recobro la razón.

Abrió con dificultad sus ojos para enfocarlos en ella, pudo notar que tenía miedo de verse descubierto, pero le dedico una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento al reconocerla, comprendía que para el chamán era difícil mostrarse así de débil ante alguien, no había en la manada alguien en quien confiara, más que en Tikaani –Madre…- susurro con la voz quebrada buscando refugio en el regazo de la mayor, que lo acuno como la primera vez, cuando encontró al pequeño niño con tan solo cinco años perdido y herido en el bosque.

* * *

Las cosas estaban yendo relativamente bien para Louis, descartando el pequeño incidente, aceptaba que ese encuentro con Hazza lo había descolocado…bastante, estuvo confundido unos minutos después de su retirada pero logro reponerse, dormir por completo a su alfa. Ya sin más obstáculos o pruebas, contaba con el permiso de quedarse indefinidamente en el territorio de los lobos árticos, se le asignó una cama provisional, en lo que Atka llamo un centro de bienestar, pasaban los años pero nunca se acostumbraría a las primeras impresiones al llegar a estos lugares, porque si, fue sorpresivo cuando le enseñaron donde dormirá, claro, para los lugareños lo que era toda una habitación a su criterio solo era un hueco en la pared. A sabiendas que no debía rechazar la poca hospitalidad que se le brindaba, se acomodó sin quejas, primero acomodo su equipaje bajo la piel de antílope que cumplía como cama y uso la bolsa de ropa como almohada, se dispuso a dormir sin más, con la ropa que llevaba desde esa mañana, no tenia de otra, la primera noche siempre era incomoda, ya con suerte los siguientes días se acomodaría mejor a la vida del clan.

Esa madrugada, Louis se encontraba en una de las tantas torre de observación, era la más baja de todas y se encontraba en el centro del claro, como las demás parecía una gran árbol con su superficie lisa imposible de escalar sin una escalera, cubierto solo hasta arriba de vegetación. Aún era un recién llegado, por lo que no se le permitía interactuar directamente con el clan, así que buscaron aislarlo y ese era el mejor lugar, estaba lejos de todos, además de encontrarse custodiado siempre por algún alfa u omega, no protesto por esa extraña clase de jaula en la que se encontraba, suspendido en el aire como un canario, viendo el lado positivo al menos desde esa altura podía ver todos los movimientos de la tribu, ya cuando pudiera convivir con ellos sería más fácil hacer anotaciones más íntimas.

La mañana trascurrió en un borrón, se notaba que no había eventos importantes programados, solo la cotidianidad del clan, estaba bien de esa manera, era agradable estar en calma mientras anotaba todo lo que veía. Fue como a eso del mediodía que empezó a sentir hambre, todos se encontraban devorando la carne recién cazada y se encontró en un debate, se acordarían de subirle comida o él tendría que bajar, cosa que de hecho tenia prohibida.

-Hey!- tan encimado estaba en los gruñidos de su estómago que no escucho que alguien trepara hasta su posición –Carne de liebre- anuncio con una gran sonrisa su salvadora cuando estuvo por fin sobre la superficie de la tarima de madera. Su olor la delataba como alfa, pequeña y delgada compartía todos los rasgos característicos de una loba ártica.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita- extendió su mano para recibir el cuenco de madera.

Le entrego su almuerzo, para luego posar ambos manos en sus mejillas –Miki, la hija menor de Amaguq- se presentó al tiempo que pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por las marcas rojas de pintura de su cara, recordó súbitamente que muchos de los omegas que lo recibieron ayer, hicieron una mímica similar, incluso Atka, pero como la chica, este le había dicho su nombre mientras la efectuaba.

-Pido perdón por adelantado…- hizo una pausa, analizando la expresión de auténtica curiosidad que le dedicaba la menor, se notaba que estaba tan interesada en él como él en ella -¿Por qué delineas las marcas hechas en tus mejillas?- una melodiosa risa revoloteo en el pecho de la chica, mientras repetía con lentitud la acción que despertó curiosidad en el mayor.

-Es un saludo, se acostumbra a ser mudo pero como tú no sabes leer nuestro lenguaje, tú no sabes que significar, en cambio nosotros si saber tu lenguaje por los libros- La pequeña loba tenía razón, Atka ya le había dado a entender que muchos de los miembros sabían hablar el idioma universal que se había establecido por las tres grandes capitales del mundo, no dejaba de ser bastaste tosco, pero entendía que ellos mismos lo aprendían mediante los libros que regalaban los embajadores del país, el de "Albus nox" era Clara, pensándolo detenidamente debió ser elegida por su condición de omega ya que habitualmente eran betas y en esa isla no eran muy bien recibidos. Por lo que sabía la principal función de los embajadores en el proyecto, era el alfabetizar a todas las culturas salvajes que constituyeran el territorio a su cargo, aunque claro sin llegar a obligarlos, por lo cual era una grata sorpresa saber que la chica aunque se quejara, había logrado hacerse llegar al hostil clan de esa manera.

-Me gustaría saber tu lenguaje- imito su forma de hablar haciéndola de nueva cuenta reír con ganas

–Vamos, comer caliente primero, que la tormenta llevar a los débiles- estaba sorprendido, pero de buena manera, para ser una alfa aparentemente sumisa, tenía una voz y personalidad potente, nada que envidiarles a las de la ciudad, solo llevaba dos días pero las reglas de la aldea parecían todo un enigma y necesitaría mucha energía para desvelarlos, acepto la orden con gusto, agradeció de nuevo la comida y sin perder más tiempo engullo la gran presa. Cuando su plato estuvo vacío la chica trato de hacer una mímica de aprobación con las manos, seguramente sacada de un libro, alzo el dedo pulgar al final, le devolvió el mismo gesto, ambos aprobaban sus acciones –Felicitaciones, tu recompensa-de la bolsa de cuero que colgaba en su hombro saco un pergamino, seguramente cuero de cabra y se lo tendió entusiasmada –Aquí todo el plan de estudio. Lenguaje y leyes. Espero que tu aprender, yo tomar luego lección- iba a tomar el pergamino pero ella lo puso fuera de su alcance a último momento –Ahora que yo responder todas tus preguntas, tu responder a mí.-

-Es un trato- Miki sonrió aliviada mientras le volvía a tender el pergamino y esta vez dejaba que se lo quedara.

Miki decidió quedarse todo lo que quedaba de tarde, cumpliendo el trato, entablaron una amena conversación de preguntas y respuestas con Louis, este deseaba conocer a profundidad el folklor de los lobos árticos así como ella, todo sobre los avances del nuevo mundo, de paso fue agradable tener otro par de ojos que sondearan las actividades de todo el clan.

-…oh mira es Tikaani- dejo de observar las clases de lucha de los omegas para mirar en la dirección que le señalaba, encontrándose con la diminuta figura de una mujer –Es mi hermana mayor, ella lo sabe todo sobre la tribu, cuando aprendas bien nuestra lengua, te aconsejo que le hables, es una auténtica fuente de sabiduría- Louis le aseguro que eso haría, ambos la dejaron de lado y siguieron su tarea de observación.

No notaron cuando Tikaani paro su recorrido de golpe, sin ganas de llegar a su hogar y enfrentar las preguntas de sus familiares, se dejó caer en la suave nieve que cubría el suelo, cerró los ojos entregándose a una momentánea siesta al aire libre, se encontraba agotada tanto física como mentalmente por aquella noche que paso en vela cuidando al chaman, aunque bien sabía que ese no era el problema que la aquejaba. Sus manos enguantadas cubrieron toda la extensión de su rostro, dejo salir por fin un largo suspiro de frustración, le picaban los ojos más no era la clase de persona que lloraba, aun cuando se sentía perdida y desolada. No podía evitarlo, la invadía un mal presentimiento y eso que esta no era la primera vez que pasaba por una situación delicada, donde se requería que tomara decisiones extremas, después de todo ella era una consejera, se caracterizaba por siempre tener un plan, entonces porque ahora se estaba desmoronando, todo era diferente si se encontraba su pequeño Hazza en medio, se volvía personal, su instinto tomaba el control y le nublaba la razón, necesitaba que otro, ajeno al vínculo, la aconsejaran, sin embargo no sabía a quién decirle todo lo que estaba pasando, si fuera cualquier otra situación acudiría con su padre, lamento no poder contar con su ayuda en esta ocasión.

El sol del atardecer comenzaba a teñir todo de un hermoso naranja y purpura, se acomodó en la nieve más a gusto, la tranquilidad del entorno comenzó a relajarla, literalmente ahora tenía la cabeza fría. Rememoro los sucesos de aquella mañana, Hazza había despertado después de una noche de fiebre, aún estaba débil pero bastante consiente, se dio cuenta de inmediato que huía a mirarla directamente y respondía con monosílabas.

-Vuelve a la aldea, se cuidarme solo- fue tan repentino que tardo en asimilar las palabras del menor, seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, y por la tensión en su cuerpo podía intuir que temía a un posible interrogatorio.

No quería presionarlo, pero debía obtener en ese momento alguna respuesta, porque sabía que luego sería imposible sacarle información –No me iré hasta saber que paso- se mostró firme en su postura.

-No lo viste tu misma, entre en celo- no solo había remarcado lo más obvio sino que lo exponía como un hecho sin relevancia, aquel detalle le molestaba, le enojaba que la trataran como tonta.

-Sabes que eso no debería pasarte, el ritual debería haber expulsado todos tus deseos carnales…- no se atrevió a seguir hablando, por fin Hazza la miraba y ahora deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban apagados, la miraban con completa indiferencia.

-¿Qué ritual? ¿Te refieres al veneno que me dieron? Cuando mataron una parte fundamental en mi interior sin mí permiso, no hables de ello tan a la ligera, tu no puedes llegar a imaginar lo agonizante de aquella sensación, dolió mucho, fue como si me arrancaran el alma en su momento y aun después de meses del ritual seguía sintiéndome vacio pero sabes, termine aceptándolo, abrace mi nuevo destino ya que después de todo era un sacrificio a pagar por los dones que se me concederían, estaba seguro de que las heridas ya habían cicatrizado, pero lo que yo creí muerto, lo que había dado por perdido…¡volvió!- La voz se le quebró, tuvo que guardar silencio mientras se recomponía, le era sumamente difícil hablar de lo sucedido, juro jamás confesarlo, debían ser las hormonas que lo ponían sumamente sensible, estaba tan débil, se sentía tan patético –Tome una decisión, ya estoy en este camino, solo me queda avanzar o hundirme- Se retiró de la frente el pañuelo que había bajado toda la noche su temperatura –No necesito de nadie, así que vete…ya has visto suficiente.-

* * *

Los días pasaron como en un parpadeo entre sus lecciones con Miki por las tardes y la constante observación que mantenía sobre la tribu, seguía tan aislado de todos como en el primer día aun cuando ya había cumplido un mes en el territorio omega, nunca se iban a acostumbrar, mucho menos aceptarlo, sin embargo en la perspectiva de Louis era mejor de esta forma, tenía más tiempo para reflexionar sobre cada costumbre que aprendía, es más casi sentía que habían pasado meses desde su primera lección, era un alumno rápido ya que en poco tiempo había logrado aprender todo el abecedario en la lengua natal del clan aunque aún su pronunciación y formación de oraciones era deplorable.

Justo en ese momento, donde el ocaso le da paso a la noche, se encontraba en el final de una sus lecciones diarias de literatura -Otra luna llena sin ti…- estaba enfrascado descifrando un texto lo que no le detuvo de escuchar y entender a la perfección lo que había suspirado su tutora, aun no la conocía mucho pero sabía que no era algo usual que estuviera decaída.

-¿Eso es malo?- la muchacha a su lado dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa, no quiso devolverle la mirada pero no lo necesitaba, ya que a simple vista se le veía bastante afectada, al parecer no era un tema fácil –Perdón, no era mi…

-Ya ha pasado un mes- bruscamente hablo, interponiéndose a su disculpa –Nosotros lo contamos de acuerdo a la luna, cada vez que está completa y redonda en el cielo, sabemos que ha terminado un ciclo y es el comienzo de otro por lo cual mientras este en este estado hacemos el llamado, es un ritual muy importante, somos lobos después de todo y antes que preguntes en lo que consiste te responderé que no consiste en nada, solo aullamos como nos lo piden nuestros instintos, nos entregamos a lo salvaje.

-Suena bastante… significativo- no sabía que decir, la experiencia le había enseñado que entregarse a ese lado salvaje era peligroso, te hacia cometer errores, todo un lujo con el que ahora no contaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "significativo"?- volvió a mirarlo, de nuevo su mirada se encontraba encendida –No espera, no hablo del significado de esa palabra, sino ya sabes…¿Por qué? Hablo de que ¿alguna vez te has entregado a tu lado salvaje? Es difícil, no sé si me explico- no puedo evitar reír quedadamente ante el lio que se había hecho la menor –¡Esto es serio!- le regaño.

-Es que, respondiéndote, sabes que de dónde vengo se han suprimido en su mayoría todos los instintos, todo se piensa racionalmente, además cuando estoy en una cultura diferente a la mía debo hacer eso el doble, ya que una decisión en falso me costaría la vida, aquí no es diferente- concluyo al igual que la lección de hoy.

-Bueno para tu información, aquí es diferente, si te resistes solo será doloroso, en estas tierras no se pueden ignorar los instintos y la luna solo lo vuelve todo más necesario-agarro los pergaminos y los escondió de nuevo en su bolsa, nadie debía enterarse que ella le estaba enseñando -Solo te puedo advertir, ve a dormir antes de que salga la luna.- Dando por terminada tanto la clase como la charla, bajo del puesto de vigilancia, con un paso acelerado se perdió entre los árboles, ella también debía cumplir esa advertencia, no soportaría dejarse llevar y descubrir amargamente que ya no tenía quien le correspondiera.

Si algo le habían enseñado los años a Louis era a obedecer las advertencia de los nativos, la naturaleza tenia formas desagradables de castigar a los que la desafiaban pero contrario a su sentido de auto-conservación, lo deseaba, no eso era poco, lo necesitaba, una extraña curiosidad lo obligo a quedarse en su lugar para poder ver aquel importante ritual.

Se escondió en su aislada pero privilegiada posición, esperando impaciente a la media noche, justo donde el astro llegaba a su mejor posición y todos, omegas y alfas se reunían para apreciarla y en definitiva podía afirmar que no había mejor luna llena que la de aquella noche, en la penetrante oscuridad del bosque esta se posaba inmaculada en el cielo nocturno, tan brillante que no encontraron necesidad en encender hogueras, como un segundo sol, la espectral luz detallaba todo a su alrededor.

Para Louis esa vista era especial, en el pasado ya había apreciado el manto estelar sin vestigios de impureza y siempre encontraba paz en la naturaleza, pero este cielo era diferente, en especial la luna que parecía llamar a su lobo interno de una forma primitiva y salvaje que desconocía de él, no recordaba haber sentido antes que su lobo se encontrara tanto en el exterior. Paso sus manos repetidamente por su cara buscando de alguna forma serenarse, pero no lo lograba, estaba perdiendo el control, la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó aumentar al igual que el palpitar de su corazón, sus encías ardieron al darle paso a sus largos colmillos, nunca lo había hecho antes pero sabía que le estaba pasando, el cambiar de formas era un tabú que sin saberlo estaba arraigado a fuego en él, no estaba preparado para perderse en aquel estado de salvajismo.

El escenario era igual para todos los lobos árticos, que a diferencia de él no se contuvieron, dejaron su forma humana atrás y llenaron la noche con fuertes aullidos, dando inicio al "llamado"

Su conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse conforme el fuego bullía de su interior - _Simplemente libérate_ \- la voz resonó en su mente, clara y familiar, melodiosa tal cual la recordaba, seduciéndolo. El sentimiento fue abrumador como si aquel momento lo estuviera viviendo y no fuera solo un recuerdo de su adolescencia, aquella pequeña figura de cabellos caoba y dos rubís por ojos -¡No es tan sencillo!- le grito pero solo era una pared de paja, que posteriormente desgarro con sus afiladas garras, solo era una ilusión – _Sigues siendo tan aburrido, eres un depredador ¿no?, ven, devórame…_ \- el murmullo se volvió tenue, cálido contra la piel sensible del lóbulo, comenzó a gruñir de forma ronca y pausada, no había nadie allí con el pero su imaginación volaba, podía percibir a la perfección por medio de esta, las pequeñas manos de su amante, tan ligeras sobre su piel, como una pequeña llama, marcándolo todo a su paso.

Un grito desgarrador corto toda fantasía, mientras pequeños retazos de la historia parpadearon ante él - _duele…_ \- lagrimas tan suyas como de su amante - ** _…aléjate…bestia…_** \- las sirenas de diferentes coches policiales – _Es solo un cachorro…aprenderá…_ \- las suaves caricias maternas sobre su espalda -…tu instinto solo te dominara si lo dejas…se mas fuerte…- tantas voces, era tan confuso - _…control…no es nuestra naturaleza_ -NO, no era confuso, lo entendía - _…debemos hacer este sacrificio para vivir aquí.._ \- no era libre de comportarse como los demás - _…tu alfa es demasiado poderoso…muy peligroso…incontrolable…no te relaciones con omegas…solo los lastimaras…no puedes dejar que vuelva a ocurrir…_ \- Todo paro de repente, el negro se adueñó por completo del iris azul de sus ojos, no quedaba vestigios de cordura, era uno con su lobo.

La bruma del pasado no lo dejaba en paz, cada vez se adentraba más, todo era borroso pero escuchaba una voz distorsionada por el tiempo-Es inevitable, perderemos la guerra- visualizo a su padre, tal y como lo recordaba, como el poderoso alfa de un clan de lobos pero los últimos recuerdos que tenia de él, se veía tan cansado y viejo, tan derrotado.

 _- **Padre, ¡déjame pelear a tu lado! ¡No huiré!** \- el mayor lo miro fijamente, orgulloso de la valentía de su pequeño, este sería el último momento a su lado, solo le quedaba su última camada y no permitiría que otro de sus hijos muriera en esa masacre, por ello debían huir._

 _– **No Louis** \- se agacho a la altura del pequeño - **Hijo mío, aun eres tan joven pero no solo eres el mayor, también eres el único alfa entre tus hermanas** \- tan fresco como si hubiera pasado hace unos minutos, Louis volvió a sentir en sus cabellos, la fuerte palma de aquel hombre, sus caricias siempre le habían trasmitido seguridad en el pasado – **Esta será la última misión que te asignare, más importante que cualquier otra que le haya dado a mis mejores guerreros, lleva a tu madre y hermanas lejos del territorio de los lobos, a un lugar seguro, protégelas en mi ausencia.** -_

 _- **¿C-cuánto tiempo?...¡¿volveras?!….verdad** \- el pequeño no pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos, su padre no dijo nada más, solo lo envolvió en un último abrazo, sin promesas ni despedidas, solo el silencioso anhelo de volverse a ver._

 ** _-…si te resistes solo será doloroso…pero tú ya estás muy acostumbrado al dolor físico ¿verdad?-_**

La tierra tembló como si un rayo hubiera golpeado el suelo, así de ensordecedor fue el aullido que profirió aquel inmenso lobo negro, todos los pequeños lobos árticos callaron, temerosos de intervenir en el llamado de apareamiento de aquel imponente alfa, pasaron minutos de silencio y nadie contesto aquel llamado, estaba furioso pero más que nada adolorido al sentirse rechazado, el hedor del enojo agazapaba hasta al líder de la manada, todos temieron la inevitable lucha que se desencadenaría por la frustración del enorme animal.

Ya estaba en posición de ataque cuando el potente aullido de un omega volvió a romper el silencio, el alivio colectivo fue tal que se pudo escuchar a la perfección las alocadas palpitaciones de todos los guerreros omega, por muy valientes y entrenados que estuviera no querían enfrentar esa amenaza. La respuesta del omega fue corta pero eso le basto a Louis, solo se distinguió un manchón negro cuando cruzo a toda velocidad el bosque, en busca de su pareja.


	2. Chapter 2

La nieve se sentía agradable y refrescante sobre su aun afiebrada piel, tocé fuerte y claro, un único sonido que resuena en la solitaria montaña, acompañando a este le siguió un ataque sin tregua acompañado del halo frío de su cálido aliento. Estaba helando aquella mañana y como se encontraba el entorno no era para nada sensato encontrarse en el exterior sin abrigo pero aquello era una clase de auto-castigo, se obligó a quedarse allí, con solo una delgada túnica, aun cuando los espasmos del frío sacudieron violentamente su cuerpo. Su conciencia estaba lívida pero seguía sintiéndose solo, perdido y asustado como hace 15 años cuando arribo después de naufragar por días en el basto océano, podía hacer una comparación absurda ya que eran situaciones similares pero que distaban en muchos factores la una de la otra, porque primero ya no era un niño, desamparado por la repentina perdida de no solo su querida madre, sino de todo lo que él conocía a esa corta edad, no tiene recuerdos exactos de ese día, solo el sentimiento de la desesperación por sobrevivir solo, a la implacable naturaleza.

Las lágrimas comenzaron un recorrido por sus mejillas, contrario a ella comenzó a reír suavemente, era gracioso de forma irónica para sí mismo, hasta hace unos días había creído que era incapaz de volver a experimentar estas respuestas fisiológicas puestos que se veía tan intocable e impasible, lejos de cualquier sentimiento mortal que lo desequilibrara, después de todo ni siquiera se lamentó aquel día que mataron su animal interior, su lazo mortal con la tierra. Creyó en ese entonces en su sacrificio por un bien mayor y ahora, después de tanto venían a él esas lagrimas por la pérdida de su omega, ahora entendía que con esa acción se había ido su linaje, su destino, su pareja, fueron pocos los segundos que estuvieron juntos pero se sintió completo cerca de su presencia, fue tan feliz.

-Hazza- El suave llamado pareció salir de todas partes, resonando con varias voces antes de que el espíritu de Anatkok, el protector de las tierras de los lobos árticos se materializara ante sus ojos.

Como Chaman de la tribu era capaz de ver perfectamente el mundo espiritual e interactuar tanto como se lo permitieran con los espíritus y guardianes, claro estaba que como portavoz directo de Anatkok, era a este a quien le rendía cuentas y tenía que hacerlo a todas horas, por ello cuando este se apareció ante Hazza después de los días de inactividad espiritual que tuvo obligado por su celo, la deidad no se mostraba con buena cara, sabía por el ambiente que adquiere el santuario que el aura que desprendía la figura era sombría y pesada, era seguro que sería castigado por su ineptitud.

– ¿Ya terminaste tu berrinche o seguirás sintiendo pena por ti mismo? - Hablo el espectro con su imponente voz. Hazza solo pudo mirarlo asombrado unos momentos, había estado tan encimado en los dolores del celo y su posterior reposo que tenía descuidada las labores del santuario aunque hubiera sido inconsciente, era un celo, una clara muestra de instinto, una blasfemia, no un berrinche.

Aquello fue como despertar de un trance, de inmediato se sintió expuesto y ridículo. Se tallo los ojos de forma brusca y apresurada, borrando todo rastro de su debilidad -No fue un berrinche...- Murmuro en respuesta, no estaba seguro si debía decirlo -...fue un celo.- Anatkok se materializo en su forma física, mostrando la fornida figura de un hombre alto, cubierto en su totalidad con más de diez pieles de lobo ártico, su expresión estaba oculta por el cráneo amarillento de uno de los antiguos líderes de la manada. Su leyenda contaba que era parte del cuerpo terrenal del que alguna vez fue el primer lobo ártico, que logro trascender por su sabiduría a guardián, aunque nunca lo había podido confirmar, a los espíritus no les gusta hablar de su pasado mortal después de todo.

-Se todo lo que pasa en este territorio y si tu única preocupación es el castigo, puedes estar en paz, por el momento no pienso en ninguna reprimenda- Pensó en pedir perdón pero de inmediato se preguntó de que con exactitud, el celo no fue su culpa, fue una reacción natural de su cuerpo ante la aparición de la pareja predestinada para él, una que no debería tener, pues terrenalmente no estaba vivo, no compartía el mismo destino que ningún mortal –Que no se te olvide que también se en todo lo que piensas y me parece que tu limitada memoria está olvidando que si es tu culpa lo que está pasando con tu cuerpo, tienes que tomar responsabilidad de tus malas decisiones- Declaro aquello tan contundente, sin posibilidad de replicar.

-¿Cómo esto es mi culpa?- Pero él lo hizo, protesto, su voz aún demasiado ronca, sus palabras parecían más graznidos de animal.

-No hables así en mi presencia, suficiente te he perdonado hasta el momento para que sigas desafiando mi paciencia. ¡Limítate a escuchar!- La voz dejo atrás su impecable solemnidad, tornándose amenazante. Un escalofrió ajeno al frío ambiente lo invadió. Acato las ordenes mansamente, bajando la mirada mientras asentía sin ninguna otra palabra.

- _Estas cociente que tu caso fue muy especial, no eras un lobo nacido en el clan, pero en nuestro origen seguíamos siendo parte de una misma especie, adjuntándole al hecho de que la luna cantaba por ti, es que te perdone la vida. No solo tu clan, tu raza está al borde de la extinción, por ello más de un guardián a tomado participación en tu supervivencia, no solo te acogimos en el seno de nuestra familia, asignándote a una de nuestra omegas como madre, con el único deber de cuidarte, te tratamos con respeto, dándote un lugar en nuestra tribu a la hora de repartir cualquier bien, pero nada de eso te hizo feliz, buscaste respuestas que nadie tenía, fuiste codicioso y empezaste a buscar poder para responderlas por ti mismo. Ser chaman tenía un precio y lo aceptaste, puedes decir lo que quieras pero eres listo, debiste intuir que era un sacrificio muy grande y aun así aquel día durante la ceremonia de iniciación te acobardaste, ¿lo recuerdas, verdad, o tu mente es muy selectiva con sus recuerdos? Estuve allí y note que no tuviste la valía de completarlo, merecías la muerte pero tuve que perdonártelo porque eres un protegido, no estas completo y ahora, no estas ni aquí en el mundo espiritual, ni allá en el terrenal, así que en ultimas aunque lo niegues, eres el artificie de tu lamentable estado, ya es tarde, no hay vuelta atrás, lo sabes y por ellos sufres, estas totalmente incompleto, ni siquiera posees una pieza que pueda encajar con otro ser, no puedes corresponder a tu naturaleza pero lo que queda aún en ti, esa parte viva de tu ser te arrastra, por ello tienes un compañero destinado y tu egoísmo lo condeno al mismo destino, ambos sentenciado por un destino en el que jamás podrán estar juntos ya que sus almas no podrán enlazarse en esta vida, no encontraran el amparo a la soledad luego de haberse conocido...Ahora lo entiendes, porque no voy a castigarte después de todo_ -

 ** _Se quedó solo por varios días, meditando sobre su vida._**

* * *

Pensó que después del celo las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero fue demasiado ingenuo, su cuerpo solo empeoro, deteriorándose con el paso de las horas, estaba seguro que moría lentamente, agonizaba en sus últimas fuerzas. Anatkok se lo había advertido, no encontraría amparo a la soledad, por lo cual no necesitaba de un castigo porque su vida se estaba extinguiendo, su existencia se evaporaba con cada jadeo estrangulado que salía de su garganta. Pero la vida le dio un pequeño descanso antes de acabarlo, cayó en un profundo sueño en algún momento en el que su suplicio aminoro, en la oscuridad de su inconsciencia encontró aquellos recuerdos que creía perdidos. Hermosos retazos de su niñez, en ellos veía las grandes extensiones del bosque donde nació, las tierras del clan Zev, estas no eran blancas y heladas como el territorio de los lobos árticos, sino verdes y cálidas, estaba en un lugar tan diferente y lejano de su posición actual.

Justo su mente lo llevó a la última primavera que presenció, donde los brotes de diferentes flores alfombraban el suelo con diferentes colores y su aroma llenaba el aire como un aromatizante natural. Él estaba de nuevo allí, en su hogar, acostado en el césped de un claro, durmiendo una siesta alejado de todo el ruido, ese era su escondite en las horas perezoso de la tarde. Suspiro, sintiendo el suave sol acariciar su rostro, mientras la suave brisa lo refrescaba y revolvía todo a su alrededor, nada comparado al desierto ártico, todo era tan tibio y reconfortante en su imaginación.

Sintió la carne suave y viva de una pequeña mano pellizcando con un poco de fuerza su mejilla, no quería levantarse, esta tan a gusto como hace días el dolor no lo dejaba estar, pero la insistencia lo obligo, abrió los ojos con dificultad, la fuerte luz lo deslumbro solo por un momento antes de poder visualizar a la perfección al perpetrador que osaba despertarlo.

Se sorprendió al ver a un niño pequeño, de unos 5 años con pelo negro y ojos cafés, no había visto nada igual en muchos años, este se limitó a sonreír al verlo despierto, tomo con su pequeña manita la suya, pero esta era igual o más pequeña, no lograba procesar nada, cuando el chico ya lo estaba jalando para que lo siguiera fuera del claro. No era difícil seguir el ritmo, pero saltaba con dificultad las depresiones en la tierra y las rocas, su estatura era mínima y apenas sentía poder separar las piernas, era un niño de nuevo. Las palabras no hicieron falta, llegaron donde estaban los demás cachorros de la manada, todos eran concebidos en una misma fecha para que las camadas fueran contemporáneas y se acompañaras entre ellas, todos los infantes le sonrieron y corrieron a saludarlo para luego jugar hasta el anochecer, se correteaban entre sí como cazándose, el chico que lo despertó se le lanzo encima y ambos cayeron, rodando en el pasto cuesta debajo de una pequeña elevación, a él se le unieron los demás. Todos en falsas luchas que incluían sus pequeños dientes y garras que solo ponían un poco roja la piel cuando se rozaban.

Llego a una pequeña cabaña de madera casi a medianoche, se despidió de su amigo pelinegro y entro al lugar, todo sucio como se encontraba, en el umbral de la puerta diviso a su madre una joven loba, su cabello tan largo y abundante, castaño y rizado como el suyo, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, en un apretado abrazo donde oyó su melodiosa risa, no recordaba la pequeña contextura de la mujer, cuando estaba con ella siempre la veía tan fuerte y capaz como todas las grandes hembras de la manada que jamás reparo en su débil condición, pero ahora la recordaba vívidamente, con toda la paciencia y amor que se necesitaba para cuidar de un muy curioso e hiperactivo cachorro de lobo. Su cara dejo de estar en la penumbra de la noche, fue allí que recordó por completo sus facciones, suaves y finas, tan parecido a él, aunque el recuerdo le trajo uno más profundo, solo duro un parpadeo; la pequeña figura femenina llorando sola, cuando creía que su esposo e hijo no la veían, lamentándose tener un útero tan pequeño que ahogo hasta la muerte a la camada de trillizos que había esperado por meses, solo él sobrevivió y sería el único hijo que alguna vez tendría, ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de volver a quedar embarazada.

-Vamos mi pequeño Harry- Asintió hipnotizado a la voz de su progenitora, ¿cuánto tiempo que nadie lo llamaba así? La siguió obediente, antes de cenar, fue limpiado con una toalla de lana empapada en jabón, cambio su pantalón de suave cuero por uno de lana, para estar totalmente fresco al dormir. Su padre llego más tarde y comieron en familia la jugosa carne cruda de una ternera, ya con el estómago lleno su madre solo lo amamanto un rato, ya casi no necesitaba la leche materna pero el vínculo era importante hasta que alcanzara la madurez de su naturaleza, ya fuera omega u Alfa.

Sintió que los días siguieron como en rutina, no recordaba nada relevante de su pasado pero como dicen, los primeros años de vida son cruciales en la vida, para él, al menos los últimos días antes de su cumpleaños número 6 fueron los que cambiaron drásticamente su destino.

Ahora todo era más claro, los nombres y las caras de su pasado, estar en primavera no era una coincidencia, ya que esa también era la época de emparejamiento, todos los solteros no duraban más allá de sus 6 años de edad, se comprometían desde muy jóvenes y cuando llegaban a ser adultos justo en la misma fecha de su compromiso se unían como pareja de por vida, por ello todas las semanas se celebraba una unión en el clan y él adoraba las fiestas de compromiso, ya que solo en ellas se servían platos dulces, llamados postres. A veces los adultos se descuidaban y los cachorros comían tanto que les dolía la barriga toda la noche, claro él solo lo hizo una vez, odiaba preocupar a su madre.

Fue exactamente en una de aquellas ceremonias de compromiso cuando el macho alfa líder de la manada dio el gran anuncio. Acababa de llegar de una reunión con el alfa de la manada del sur, ellos eran la del norte, ambas eran una sola pero se asentaban en partes contrarias del bosque con su propia jerarquía, solo corrían juntas durante la luna llena, él nunca tuvo el placer de conocer a sus hermanos del sur.

Como dictaba la costumbre, todo se reunieron alrededor de su líder, este posicionado en medio de la manada, llamo a su cachorro más pequeño, Zayn, el lobo que lo despertó en el claro, sabía que fue algo así como su mejor amigo, eran inseparables.

-Los espíritus protectores han elegido entre los hijos de cada tribu, al Alfa que llevara la forma del lobo líder, el próximo heredero a esta posición será el hijo menor del actual líder de la manada del sur, Louis y su pareja elegida, quien se unirá en el sagrado compromiso de sangre será Zayn, este compromiso seguirá marcando la unión entre nuestras manadas- Todos los lobos celebraron a su alrededor, a su edad poco sabia del significado de algunas costumbres, en su limitado conocimiento solo sabía que la forma de lobo líder solo se le otorgaba por generación a un lobo este era elegido por los protectores, normalmente podía nacer tanto en esta como en la otra manada, su actual líder, Cedric, era el alfa definitivo del territorio, había visto en acción muchas veces al alfa así que por experiencia sabía que no solo era fuerte, sino más sabio que cualquier adulto que hubiera conocido hasta el momento aun en el clan de lobos árticos, recuerda estar contento por su amigo, después de todo este estaría emparejado con el mejor prospecto de pareja.

Curioso cómo era, tiro del vestido de su progenitora -¡Madre! ¿Qué es un compromiso de sangre?-

-Mi pequeño Harry- Sintió la suave caricia de sus manos por las hebras de su cabello –Es una promesa entre dos lobos, bendecida por las grandes fuerzas del destino, solo los protectores pueden dictaminarla, eligen entre dos jóvenes cachorros, los más calificados, asegurándoles que en vida siempre estarán juntos, nunca podrán separarlos y cuando sus almas vuelvan a la luna seguirán juntas por toda la eternidad aun cuando reencarnen, pues se volverán a encontrar.

-Wow, yo también quiero estar comprometido por sangre

-Oh, pero es una gran responsabilidad, el líder del territorio no es solo fuerte porque si, tiene que defendernos a todos, pensar siempre en el bienestar colectivo, luchar por nuestras costumbres y tierras, por ello los protectores designan al omega más calificado para que siempre lo apoye, le dé crías sanas y sea la mano derecha de este.

Sonaba complicado, él aun no sabía cuál era su naturaleza, trato de recordar su cumpleaños cuando despertó como omega, pero es borroso, trato de escarbar más profundo, pero solo veía las altas llamas naranjadas del crepitar de un ardiente fuego, se sentía sofocado, escucho gritos en la lejanía, su padre lo sostenía, reconocía su voz, estaba llorando, trato de hablarle, tranquilizarlo pero no tenía fuerzas.

-¡Alfa Cedric! No hay muchos sobrevivientes, no sabemos con qué nos atacaron, tampoco quienes, pero es seguro que vienen, acabaran con los pocos que quedamos- Las voces se oían en la lejanía, tan ajenas a él.

-Corre, lleva el mensaje al Alfa Mark, adviérteles del peligro, si no es ya demasiado tarde- La voz de aquel lobo tan fuerte, se oía tan quebrada, derrotada como nunca pensó oírla, sus sollozos se oían, no podía ocultarlos, la situación debía estar realmente mal para que el líder se haya desmoronado de esa forma, solo podía intuir que esa noche fue cuando todo lo que él conocía murió, pues sentía el vínculo de su madre de nuevo roto, estaba muerta.

-Desmond- Su padre se tensó aun sosteniéndolo

-Sí, Alfa- Respondió con respeto, sentía el movimiento, estaba siendo trasladado.

-Dale esto a Harry

-¿Qué?...pero esto es...

-Zayn a muerto, todos han muerto, tal vez tu hijo no fue escogido pero es ahora nuestra única salvación, para asegurar el destino de nuestra raza.- Sonaba otra vez firme, fue un gran líder, pensó hasta el último momento en la manada –Corre tu también, yo los distraeré con los que quedan, llévalo hasta el mar, los protectores guiaran su camino hacia un lugar seguro.

Sentía la brisa nocturna pegarle directa y duramente en la cara, su padre estaba corriendo, lo sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo una última vez entre sus brazos, luego de eso ya no sintió su calor, solo el frío del ambiente, estaba flotando, era como mecerse en el aire, a veces sentía que se despegaba de la superficie donde estaba apoyado para luego caer de nuevo en ella, en un sordo golpe, podía saborear la sal en su boca reseca tanto como picaba sobre su piel expuesta y quemada, estaba seguro ahora, estaba naufragando en el mar.

Volvió a conectarse a su sueño cuando sintió algo dulce y refrescante aliviar el ardor de su lengua y garganta –Pobre cachorro, esto hubiera matado a cualquiera, debe ser un lobo muy fuerte- Una voz femenina hablo con mucho amor y ternura hacia él, le era tan familiar, tanto el olor como la delicada caricia que mantenía en uno de sus pómulos, distribuyendo una especie de sustancia cremosa que alivio el dolor en su cara.

-Es verdad pequeña Tikaani, el cachorro es especial- La vieja voz de un hombre apenas se oyó en el fondo de su cabeza.

-La manada no aceptara a este pequeño, no es un lobo ártico, lo mataran por invadir nuestras tierras- Sonaba asustada, como alguien podía preocuparse tanto por un infante que acaba de reconocer.

-No temas, si ha llegado a este lugar es porque es su destino- Las caricias cambiaron, ahora eran de una mano más grande y callosa, sintió que presiono en su frente, en un patrón determinado –Cuidaremos del pequeño como los espíritus lo han dictaminado, ahora es tu hijo.

-¿Qué, cómo puede decir algo así, tan a la ligera?- No se oía molesta, solo sorprendida.

-Es tu destino, tus conocimientos lo ayudaran en la lucha que tendrá en un futuro- No hubieron más palabras, fue envuelto en una tela demasiado suave, como nunca había sentido antes y probo de nuevo el sabor de la leche, creando un nuevo vinculo materno, sellando su nuevo destino.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, esta vez realmente los abrió, visualizó el techo rocoso de la cueva, el dolor no había menguado, solo se intensificaba con cada segundo que estaba despierto, gimió de dolor, iba a morir, ahora era seguro.

-¡Hazza! ¿Qué te está pasando? - Tikaani apareció de prisa a su lado, empujando agua en su boca, pero esta ya no le sabia a nada, eran sus últimas fuerzas, el dolor ya no lo dejaba pensar con claridad –Dime que hacer ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Por favor no mueras- La voz femenina apenas se oía entre los jadeos de los fuertes sollozos, las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su cara, cálidas, saladas contra sus labios, haciéndolo recordar de nuevo todo de golpe.

-Louis, llévame con él- Si no hubiera estado tan cerca, jamás hubiera oído aquel débil murmullo que logró escapar de sus cuerdas vocales. Confundida miro sin entender a su hijo, las lágrimas no paraban, pero no cuestiono nada cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera con vida, agarro las pieles y trato de arrastrarlo con su poca fuerza, hasta la entrada de la cueva, pero para llegar a la aldea seria toda una travesía diferente, jamás lo lograría, trato de llevarse el lánguido cuerpo del moribundo omega a su hombro, pero el peso los hizo colapsar a los dos.

-¡Lo siento!- Grito de frustración la mujer, sus sollozos sacudieron con fuerza su cuerpo.

ÉL también comenzó a llorar, le había fallado a su manada, se lamentó haber sobrevivido, no era el elegido después de todo, era lo único que le faltaba, sentir más lastima por sí mismo, miro el cielo estrellado, tan hermoso y etéreo, la luna estaba llena y brillante, nunca antes lo había llamado como hoy lo hacía, sintió el cambio correr por su piel, las fuerzas lo llenaron otra vez, este no podía ser el final, apenas había visto una vez a Louis y tenían toda una vida por delante juntos, quería conocerlo, remediar sus errores, no se rendiría, sobrevivió a mucho.

El potente aullido de un lobo calló todos los demás sonidos, esa era su señal, se levantó como pudo, sus piernas temblaban mientras ponía sobre ellas su peso, no le importo, con el respiro que le dio la luna, aulló, respondió el desesperado llamado de su pareja, él estaba allí, esperándolo, aunque fuera para verlo por última vez.

* * *

Hace más de diez años que no corría en cuatro patas, la velocidad que logro alcanzar era brutalmente liberadora, le llenaba el pecho de satisfacción, estar en su forma de lobo era tal y como lo recordaba, solo que ahora era un adulto, un lobo mucho más grande y fuerte, del resto nada había cambiado, saco la húmeda y larga lengua, dejando que esta le refrescara y humedeciera su nariz. Su cabeza estaba saturada de preguntas pero su instinto lo conecto irremediablemente con sus desarrollados sentido, con todo lo que suprimió por años, volvió a oler y oír todo a su alrededor, no superficialmente sino de forma profunda casi espiritual, implicando los sentimientos y datos exacto de las criaturas vivas que lo rodeaban.

Tantas veces visitando poblados salvajes mayormente conformados por depredadores, en cada uno fueron innumerables los testimonios de los lugareños de la conexión cazadora con su alrededor, era potente, brindaba la seguridad de conocer la respuesta a todo, por ello sin saberlo ya tenía su camino trazado, como si lo hubiera recorrido todos los días, salto con gracia y sin equivocaciones cada obstáculo del bosque.

Tan rápido como era en esa forma, le basto un salto para pasar los obstáculos de la montaña y llegar a lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva, enseguida se encontró con dos cuerpos agazapados en la nieve, uno olía a lagrimas saladas en tristeza y desesperación, mientras que el otro estaba empapado en sudor frío a puertas de dar su último aliento.

Su desconcierto era grande, responder al "llamado" lo había llevado a la escena de una inminente tragedia, ninguno de esos dos omegas podían corresponderle y él no podía haberse equivocado de dirección

–Louis…- Gracias a su desarrollado oído logro captar la débil voz suplicante del convaleciente, le costó reconocerlo, no solo por su mal estado, también era la peste de la muerte que se llevó el delicioso aroma que capto en aquel efímero encuentro de hace días pero aunque lo vio solo una vez, jamás podría olvidar su hermosa apariencia y la peligrosa e inexplicable atracción que sentía por aquella deidad mortal, prohibida en cualquier ámbito.

Lo vio luchar contra su débil condición para levantar un tembloroso brazo en su dirección, mostro su cuello en señal de sumisión mientras lo llamaba con una señal de sus dedos, conocida pero tan olvidada que solo por instinto la reconoció, era la señal de aprobación de un omega para el apareamiento, solo era conocida por lobos de su clan de nacimiento, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde la conocía, pero su cuerpo contesto a ella más rápido que su cabeza. Se acercó y con toda la delicadeza que le permitía su robusta y peluda forma, se envolvió alrededor de la ahora pequeña figura del chamán.

El omega respondió a la silenciosa e inconsciente petición que hizo su lobo al recostar su cabeza en el regazo de este, envolviendo en suaves caricias su hocico y coronilla, calmando las inquietudes de su alma, por su parte instintivamente hundió su húmeda nariz en el cuello ajeno, sintiendo a su paso la febril piel erizarse ante el helado contacto. Trato de inspirar el olor del omega, buscando sin saberlo una confirmación de que estaba al lado de la persona correcta pero no sintió nada, ningún olor intimo que revelara algo de aquel enigmático omega, es más ahora que estaban cerca, no podía sentir el lobo omega que debía poseer Hazza, lo hizo dudar, pensó por un momento que este era un beta.

Se sintió engañado, levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo, encarando al Chamán a los ojos mientras le dedicaba un gruñido de advertencia, buscaba respuestas, pero Hazza seguía moribundo, antes de que formulara otra palabra perdió el conocimiento sobre su gran lomo, esto solo logro enfurecerlo.

-No lo lastimes …- La figura femenina habló, incorporándose mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas del rostro, le sostuvo la mirada firme, dispuesta a defender al cuerpo inconsciente –Debes ser Louis, no hemos hablado para nada, ni siquiera me intereso conocer tu rostro, pero Hazza de alguna forma cree en ti, lo siento por el vínculo que aun compartimos, él confía, por ello te confiare un gran secreto.

…Para ser chaman se debe pasar por un ritual de purificación, limpiar completamente el espíritu, cortando cualquier lazo terrenal que la ate, para ello el cachorro que es elegido se le da una purga, si sobrevive a ella es considerado digno de ocupar el cargo, su alma es parte ya de un destino trascendental al mortal…pero, hubo algunas complicaciones cuando Hazza la tomó, yo trate de que no se postulara pero era tan terco, sigue siendo tan terco. Pensé que fallaría al no ser un lobo ártico pero me equivoque, ante todo pronóstico él fue elegido, no me sorprendí, después de todo el mundo espiritual siempre ha estado a su favor. La hora del ritual llego, ese día solo yo podía estar presente, como su madre adoptiva debía ser el testigo de que tan importante transición se llevara de la forma adecuada, así fue, hasta la parte donde debía beber aquel líquido, solo logro tomar una pequeña parte cuando el dolor lo doblego y le impidió terminar el ritual, me dijo que era un veneno, lloro y suplico por seguir con vida, pensé que moriría, entre en pánico, siempre fui imparcial, poniendo en primer lugar las tradiciones del clan y luego mis sentimientos, aun así aquel día no pude hacerlo, me quede a su lado, mis suplicas se sumaron a las suyas y al final del día sobrevivió y un tótem fue hecho en representación, sabía que estaba mal, él aún conservaba cosas terrenales y en una extraña mezcla adquirió los dotes de un chamán, nadie parecía darse cuenta, así que guarde el secreto, no quería perder a mi pequeño, aunque su supervivencia fuera una traición al clan y también una bomba de tiempo, el veneno aún sigue en su interior tratando de matarlo, algo o alguien despertó su celo, eso debió activar los residuos que aún están en su cuerpo…

-Él te llamo en todo momento apenas despertó, no conozco que relación tengan, pero si Hazza cree que puedes ayudarlo, yo te agradecería que…- La pequeña loba se acercó y acaricio los rizos de su hijo adoptivo -Siempre se consideró un cobarde por no terminar con su vida como debía ser, pensé que en el momento que esto pasara se dejaría morir, pero ahora está luchando y debe ser por una razón, por eso, por favor Louis, sálvalo.

La voz técnica en su cabeza pareció resurgir, recordando sus experiencias, entre sus muchos diarios de campos encontró las similitudes a lo que se le había revelado de la situación del omega, el veneno de alguna forma atacaba las hormonas, por ello los chamanes no podían formar los vínculos familiares y de pareja, Hazza solo consumió una pequeña cantidad, aun podía ser salvado, solo tenía que estabilizar su cuerpo para que produjera las hormonas correspondientes que lo ayudarían a sanar definitivamente, no podía llevarlo a un hospital en este estado, normalmente en los poblados salvajes, un Alfa le daba una mordida de apareamiento al omega, entre compañeros se creaba un lazo y la unión liberaba hormonas que suplementarían las que el omega no podía producir, luego se le daba a beber de la sangre de su compañero, la sangre de los lobos era sanadora, como un analgésico, ya que el cuerpo creaba lo necesario para auto-sanarse, pero si eso no era suficiente, el compañero de vida del lobo lo produciría por su pareja.

Podía salvarlo pero ellos no eran nada y los lobos se apareaban solo con una persona de por vida, además que el apareamiento estaba prohibido entre ellos, les traería la muerte, de que servía salvarlo si la manada lo ejecutaría por traición y por ende moriría su compañero. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba contemplando la idea, él no era un filántropo y era parte de su código no intervenir en los problemas de las personas, esa era área de otro especialista, lo suyo era solo observar, a veces claro que tenía que participar para entender los que veía pero nada como la situación de ahora, pero aun con todo en contra su lobo no dejaba de rugir en aprobación por Hazza, era confuso, pensó en aquellas leyendas que involucraban a la luna eligiendo el destino de un alfa y omega para que estuvieran juntos pero nunca creyó antes en las parejas destinadas, cuando era pequeño en su clan se tenía una creencia parecida pero no era el momento para seguir divagando, si lo iba a salvar tendría que ser rápido, al omega no le quedaba tiempo para buscar otro candidato.

Volvió a su forma humana cuando su lobo estuvo seguro que estaban en sincronía, se encontró desnudo ante el gélido ambiente, ignoro lo mejor que pudo, la fría brisa que golpeaba como un látigo su expuesta piel, con el omega en sus brazos entro a la cueva, dentro era cálido, todo parecía estar cubierto con pieles de distintos animales, en las paredes y alrededor había distribuidas velas, parecían que no se consumían, lo mantenían todo caliente y aromatizado dentro, llego donde parecía ser el lecho donde dormía el chamán, apenas deposito al omega sintió los pasos apresurados detrás de él.

-Es mejor que nos deje solos- Sintió la vergüenza teñir ligeramente su rostro.

-Sea lo que tengas que hacer, ayudare- Evito cruzar miradas con la mujer, no necesitaba ayuda o un testigo en todo este asunto.

-Nos aparearemos- El silencio fue incomodo después de aquella revelación, sintió la mirada de la omega en su espalda, casi taladrándolo –Apenas imagino cuantas consecuencias traerá este acto pero es la única forma de salvarlo, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en explicaciones, la prioridad es la seguridad de Hazza luego enfrentare todo los problemas que se vengan encima- La loba no dijo nada más, salió del lugar, contrariada con todo lo que conocía, necesitaría todo ese tiempo para digerir toda la situación.

Lamentablemente no podía darse el lujo de tomar más tiempo para apreciar a plenitud al omega entre sus brazos, nunca imagino que la situación en la que tomaría a su compañero de vida lo sentiría casi como un sacrificio, sin parafernalias se saltó todos los pasos de cortejo y hundió directamente sus colmillos en la suave carne entre el cuello y el hombro, su intención era solo una pequeña mordida, pero sintió el cálido liquido estallar en su boca, con un sabor demasiado dulce, tan delicioso, casi lo hace perder la cabeza, chupó con fuerza casi olvidando que el omega estaba moribundo, en el momento que pensó que mataría al ser del que se estaba alimentado, lo sintió, resurgir de apoco hasta que exploto en todo su ser, por fin, ahí estaba el lobo de Hazza, el olor lo envolvió, calmando por completo a su lobo, quien aulló satisfecho como si hubiera encontrado una posesión preciada perdida desde hace mucho.

Tuvo que usar hasta el último retazo de autocontrol para separase, posteriormente lamió la herida para una rápida cicatrización. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, estaba completamente aturdido, parpadeo varias veces, le ardían los parpados y no podía ver los colores del lugar, sus ojos habian cambiado al igual que sus uñas y colmillos crecieron, eran una clara demostración de que estaba exitado, lo cual no era muy prudente en esa situación.

Cuando por fin se calmo pudo sentir a Hazza removerse entre sus brazos, le prestó atención a su ahora pareja, el omega abrió los ojos y ambos entablaron sus miradas, se sorprendió al ver los ojos lobunos del contrario, hace un momento estaba muriendo pero logro excitarse hasta ese punto, aunque era un alivio, sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto más saludable a su piel que ya no se encontraba tan pálida como un cadáver

-Louis…- El omega estiro sus brazos, rodeando su cuello para acercarlos más si era posible, a la pronunciación ronca de su nombre le siguieron varios gemidos en forma de súplica, cada uno de los sonidos de su pareja viajaron directamente a su entrepierna.

-Al parecer no eres capaz de decir otra cosa además de mi nombre- Se burló, en un vano intento de desviar la atención de su obvia condición. Funciono en parte, el omega desvió la mirada avergonzado, le pareció tierno, cuando conoció al Chaman era tan prepotente que verlo avergonzado era bastante lindo.

-Esto es extraño, antes lo sentía todo por una clase de vínculo unidireccional, aún siguen allí, todos los dones espirituales pero ahora vuelvo a oler y oír como antes, siento a mi lobo otra vez- Aun avergonzado, se abrazó a su cuerpo, escondiéndose –Siento como tanto mi lobo como mi sangre cantar por ti.

Su corazón salto a una carrera y por la posición de Hazza sabía que él podía sentir el desenfrenado palpitar en su pecho, era de alguna retorcida forma algo doloroso, todo su ser vibraba de anticipación pero tenía que controlarse –Estas muy afectado por la mordida- Sonrió sinceramente a su pareja, lo separo para recostarlo de nuevo en las pieles, sus manos picaron por acariciar los rizos del omega, sabía que no tenía que contenerse, pero era lo mejor aún debían conocerse y aceptar eso de estar juntos –Bebé de mí- Le ofreció su muñeca, Hazza no aparto la mirada de él mientras hundía los colmillos y comenzaba a chupar, tomo tanto hasta quedar satisfecho, después de todo lo necesitaba.

-Tengo que decirte tantas cosas- Le alegraba que su voz volviera a sonar tan melódica y suave como cuando lo conoció, quería oírlo pero son era el momento, seguía repitiéndose eso, solo quería que el omega descansara, había librado toda una lucha las últimas horas.

-Hablaremos mañana, por el momento es mejor que descanses- No tuvo que repetirlo, el omega apenas cerró los ojos volvió a caer en la inconciencia, siguiendo su propio consejo, él también estaba cansado, por esa noche esperaba que no pasara nada más. Aprovecho para recostarse al lado de su omega y abrazarlo, suspiro de placer al tener el cálido cuerpo contra su pecho, antes de caer de lleno en el sueño sé preguntó si seguiría sintiéndose así de satisfecho cuando el sol reinara en el cielo y la cruda realidad lo golpeara.

* * *

-¡Hazza!- el fuerte grito femenino lo levanto de inmediato, removido del mundo de los sueños tan de repente y con el corazón a mil, no reparo en el cuerpo a su lado hasta que este se removió en quejidos por el alboroto, su alfa se sentía de cierta forma en paz, cuando todo en la situación era de alerta.

-¿Que está pasando?- Eso es lo que Louis quería saber, cuándo vio al chaman del clan durmiendo en su regazo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando los abrumadores recuerdos lo asaltaron y luego posteriormente la voz de Clara, recalcándole que no se fijara en ningún omega, que si ofendía al clan era poco lo que podrían hacer para intervenir y allí se encontraba, observando la fresca mordedura de posesión en el cuello de la figura más importante después del líder, él estaba irónicamente, hasta el cuello de mierda.

-Alguien… te estaba llamando, lo escuche- Cuando el omega por fin se despertó por completo, le ofreció el mejor ejemplar de estupefacción que haya visto antes. Quiso reír pero la situación estaba lejos de ser graciosa.

-¿Qué…?- Tantas preguntas bombardeaban en su cabeza, todo parecía un mal sueño, tan lejano, en que estaba pensando, la fiebre debió quemar su cerebro. Aún tenía su cuerpo entumido, en este punto seguro su materia gris se estaba escurriendo de su cráneo, porque no pudo ni formular una grosería, que seguro ayudaría con toda la tensión que sentía en su columna.

-¡HAZZA!- Un grito aun mayor lo hizo incorporarse con tanta rapidez que luego se mareo, estaba realmente desecho, se llevó una mano al cuello y palideció cuando toco la herida aún abierta, palpitaba reclamando a rojo vivo, estaba mareado de nuevo. Louis se alertó por su mal semblante, recordándole que apenas había logrado mantenerlo con vida la noche anterior, ahora él quería preguntar qué pasaba, ¿por qué su Alfa solo reacciono de la misma forma angustiante ante el omega?

-Oh por todo lo que acabo de profanar, debí morir más de lo que ya estaba- Louis estaba tensó como una cuerda de guitarra, ni hablar del estado de su alfa que demandaba acabar con lo que amenazaba a su pareja, el omega podía hacerse daño, estaba tan alterado, quería cubrirlo con su cuerpo y calmarlo con su olor–Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ¡vístete!- Le ordeno, lanzándole las pieles del piso.

No discutió ni aunque quisiera, simplemente salieron del lugar cuando tenían todo puesto, por el aroma la madre de Hazza era la que había estado gritando a todo pulmón esa mañana.

-Tenemos que irnos, rápido, no hay tiempo, esta mañana tu tótem ennegreció totalmente minutos después de que los cazadores partieran, cuando vuelvan de caza se darán cuenta de tu traición y vendrán a despellejarte vivo- Cada miembro del clan tenía un tótem otorgados desde su nacimiento, estos eran como representaciones físicas de la esencia del alma de cada lobo nacido en el territorio. Louis no sabía nada más allá de eso, además de que estos se envolvían en llamas hasta ser cenizas cuando el dueño de este moría.

Al parecer cumplían otras funciones, por su parte sintió pánico, no contaban con mucho tiempo si las circunstancias eran esas, espero oler miedo en el omega al igual que él, pero este no flaqueo ni bajo la mirada ante el inminente peligro –Aun tenemos unas dos o tres horas, primero busquemos provisiones ya que la única ruta de escape es o rodeando la aldea lo cual nos tomaría hasta el anochecer, pero si nos movemos rápido río abajo llegaremos al mar, esa es nuestra mejor oportunidad para escapar de este territorio.- El alfa solo pudo pensar que lo mejor sería abandonar por completo la isla, después de todo cuando se enteraran de su situación en el centro de investigación no podrían hacer más que entregarlo, en ese lugar era la ley de las tribus, ahora era un fugitivo.

-Es mejor ir al mar, aunque sea peligroso, yo ya llevo unas provisiones que conseguí de la caza de ayer, pongámonos ya en marcha- Ambos la miramos incrédulos, ella capto de inmediato –Sabia que luego de su unión, sería cuestión de tiempo para que les dieran caza, así que me anticipe- Por la cara de Hazza era claro que esa no era la cuestión.

-No puedes venir con nosotros- Ambos se miraron casi sin pestañear, por la atmosfera era obvio que ninguno iba a ceder.

-Claro que puedo, así que lo haré- Se ajustó el saco a su espalda, su tono no daba espacio para una negociación, era una decisión rotunda.

-Tu perteneces aquí, estas son tus tierras, aquí está tu familia, este es tu lugar. Louis y yo pertenecemos a otro clan, aún sin la amenaza, nos iríamos- Louis no se atrevió a intervenir en aquella discusión, no sabía cuan estrecha era la relación entre ellos, después de todo solo era su madre adoptiva. Por su parte la mujer solo apretó los dientes, conteniendo las lágrimas, claro que sería difícil dejar a su clan atrás, le dolía.

-Sé que lo entiendes, solo no quieres aceptarlo, alejar a las personas es algo que siempre haces, dolieron las primeras veces pero entendí que era tu forma de protegerte. Eres mi hijo, designio o no de los dioses, porque no me importa si fue solo una encomendación pasajera, aunque solo fuera cuidarte en tu niñez…tu eres mi familia, donde tu vayas, te seguiré y tu territorio será el mío, del mismo modo, tu alfa será mi líder, este ya no es mi lugar, no sin ti- La omega se acercó y le mostro el cuello a Louis, una muestra de sumisión que ni siquiera en la tribu tenían, pero sus instintos le dictaban que era lo correcto –Le juro lealtad mi alfa, acépteme en su manada- Ambos lobos estaban sorprendidos, pero Louis lo vio, la determinación en la mirada de la loba, no era ninguna broma, menos una decisión a la ligera llevada únicamente por el lazo que compartía con Hazza, lo sentía más que verlo, la loba estaba en el lugar correcto, a su lado, como la madre de su pareja.

Miro una última vez a su omega por muy apresurado que se hubiera formado su lazo, esté negaba radicalmente pero eso no le impidió a Louis pasar su mano por el cuello de la omega, creando simbólicamente un lazo, tanto el cómo Tikaani sintieron la conexión, eran manada ahora.

-¡TRAIDORES!- Un grito desgarrador, que filtraba tanto dolor como ira hizo a los tres pares de ojos mirar a la cima de la montaña, allí se encontraba el ejército omega, encabezado por el líder del clan -Extranjero, haz fornicado en nuestro santuario sagrado, profanado la figura espiritual más importante del clan y puesto en mi contra a mi propia sangre- Entre todo su estado de shock se filtró una pequeña burla, esa pequeña voz que le susurraba "…la jodiste en grande" pero él no había jodido a nadie, todos esos cargos eran injustos pero dudaba que hubiera un juicio que le permitiera defenderse o explicarse -¡Arránquenle el pellejo a los tres traidores!, los dejaremos desangrar hasta morir- Escupió la orden con todo el odio que su dolido ego dictamino.

El grupo de lobos descendió con rapidez por la montaña, eran más de cinco grupos de a docena apenas perceptible por sus sutiles movimiento entre la nieve, estaba asombrado por muy aterrado que estuviera, y es que no podía olerlos ni siquiera en ese momento, sabía que eran cazadores sigilosos, pero no había estado el tiempo suficiente para ganar la confianza y que estos le mostraran sus técnicas de caza, las cuales eran capaces de ocultar hasta la mínima huella de aquellos depredadores.

-Rápido, entremos a la cueva- Hazza trato de que no lo oyeran sus enemigos, no debían saber que ellos huirían.

-Es un callejón sin salida, estás loco- Solo pudo dedicarle una mirada al omega, cuando una filosa ráfaga paso a centímetros de su cara, apenas logró esquivar aquella lluvia de flechas, además de las lanzas que constantemente lograban alcanzarlo, lacerando su piel a milímetros de dejarlo fuera de combate pues apuntaban a sus piernas, sin considerarlo más, por muy estúpido que pareciera, los tres corrieron a refugiarse en la cueva, Louis como pudo protegió a la pequeña omega con su cuerpo.

-No podremos luchar con todos ellos- Señalo lo obvio cuando pudieron refugiarse entre las rocas del lugar.

-Y no lo haremos- Hazza se recostó en la pared contraria a él- Cuando te diga, golpea lo más fuerte posible la pared detrás de ti.

-¡S-si!- Se recostó donde se le señalo, aunque parecía que estaba sufriendo una taticardia mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por la adrenalina, trato de mostrarse en calma, en control, años de experiencia le permitían no sucumbir a la presión.

-Golpea al mismo tiempo que yo- Asintió, el alfa estaba aturdido, pero espero paciente la señal de Hazza, aun con los gritos de guerra perforándole los oídos y la imagen cada vez más cercana de los feroces guerreros, mantuvo la posición, solo esperando.

-Ya- al instante ambos aplicaron un poderoso placaje contra la cueva, al principio pareció solo un esfuerzo doloroso sin frutos, pero el temblor arriba de sus cabezas lo reconforto como nunca se hubiera imaginado antes, pensar que una avalancha podría ponerlo tan feliz. Cumplieron su cometido, kilos y kilos de nieve estaban cayendo, obligando a los guerreros a quitarse de su camino o ser aplastados, hasta que por fin toco el suelo tapando con toda una poderosa pared de hielo la entrada, el ruido cesó, las velas se apagaron sumergiéndolos en las penumbras, el santuario perdió toda su magia cálida, estaban totalmente aislados y no sabían si era bueno o malo.

Volvió a escuchar cuando la excitación dejo de nublar sus sentidos, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y entumido, mientras el bombeo descontrolado en su pecho taladraba su cabeza, estaba sufriendo una migraña. Los jadeos de Hazza y Tikaani informándoles que seguían vivos, miro de nuevo ahora a la oscura cueva, no estaban aún a salvo, solo habían prologado la cacería.

Se froto la cara mientras se recostaba sin fuerza contra una roca, que mierda de macho alfa lo había invadido ayer como para asegurar que podría contra las consecuencias. Esto era más de lo que alguna vez hubiera experimentado y aun así parecía que le quedaban fuerzas, la imperiosa necesidad de cuidar a su pequeña manada le dio la energía para levantarse de nuevo.

Hazza agradeció la oscuridad absoluta del pequeño espacio, así ninguno de sus dos acompañantes podría ver su deplorable estado, seguía débil, demasiado cansado, tan confundido por la neblina del sueño que apenas podía pensar en una solución, solo había conseguido tiempo, no tardarían en destapar la entrada y eso sería el fin. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante una agradable ola de calor, Louis se estaba acercando, le asustaba poder sentirlo. La mordida en su cuello picó, llamando desesperada desde que despertó al Alfa, por instinto se llevó la mano para taparla pero dolía, aún estaba fresca y como no habían consumado su unión, no estaba sellada.

Louis se limitó a sentarse a su lado, aun privados de la intimidad que tendría una pareja enlazada; ambos estaban alterados, instintivamente se buscaban para consolarse, pero había una barrera entre sus cuerpos, que ninguno tuvo el valor de traspasar, conformándose solo con la cercanía mutua.

-Aunque dije que enfrentaría las consecuencia..- Hazza pudo sentir su mirada sobre él, esos ojos azules brillaban, estaba sorprendido, Louis podía verlo sin problemas en la oscuridad por su sangre lobuna, los lobos árticos no eran cazadores nocturnos, no contaban con esa habilidad. Aunque era una ventaja no pudo evitar sentirse transparente, él se había dado cuenta de que estaba ocultando su condición, aquella respuesta fisiológica a su presencia, no era su culpa, el vínculo entre ellos los obligaba a culminarlo, no, aunque quería convencerse de eso, no lo sentía como un deber, un sentimiento cálido en su pecho lo negaba, él quería enlazarse por completo, el volver a estar entre los brazos de su Alfa, embriagarse en su olor mientras se fundía contra su cuerpo. Era irracional, todo lo que nunca quiso, al menos no su "yo" actual.

No sabía cómo funcionaba una marca de apareamiento, el clan omega no la aplicaba, y sabia porque, la necesidad que le traía no lo tenía muy feliz, ni lo dejaba pensar con claridad –Basta Louis, no necesito que actúes como el alfa solucionador de problemas, no soy una damisela en apuros, yo quería esto de alguna manera, soy lo suficiente fuerte para hacerle frente a mis decisiones- Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, tratando de lucir lo menos afectado por la situación, pero sobre todo por la cercanía de Louis –Somos un equipo ahora, ambos…bueno- Reparó en la presencia de su madre adoptiva, ya era un hecho que iría con ellos, por mucho que él se negó - Los tres tenemos un misión ahora, así que procuremos encontrar la ruta de salida, la nieve no los detendrá por siempre

-Hazza tú conoces la cueva y todos los secretos de esta tierra, ¿tenemos una probabilidad?- Pregunto la loba, su voz no flaqueaba, sabía que con una estratega como ella a su favor podrían lograrlo.

-Si la hay- Afirmó convencido, pero sin sus dones sería casi imposible encontrar la ruta de salida alterna de aquel santuario sagrado, suspiro, alejándose lo más que pudo del calor de Louis, su olor de omega estaba volviéndolo, pronto no podrían ignorarse más.

 **Continuara**


End file.
